Callie Williamson (Sally Williams Happypasta Counterpart) Ref Sheet
Callie Williamson (happypasta version of Sally Williams) Callie Williamson is the Happypasta counterpart of Kiki Hyuga's creepypasta character Sally Williams Backstory: Callie was abandoned by her parents and left to die in a cardboard box in an alleyway when she was just 6 months old. Luckily someone found her and took her to a foster home, where she stayed until a couple adopted her at age 4. Although behind in her development (she had trouble with her colors and shapes and still talked like a baby) she was positively ecstatic to finally be adopted by a loving family that would surely treat her with kindness and play with her whenever she asked them to. Unfortunately the first thing her new parents did when she got there was destroy all her toys (except her beloved stuffed chicken named Charlie) and beat her up for getting dirt on the carpet. This pattern of abuse continued and intensified until finally at age 8 her foster parents drove her far away and pushed her off a cliff to her death. Her ghost wandered the town scared, confused and lonely for months until Splendor Man came across her crying in the woods and took her to his mansion to live with him and his proxies. Since then she has decided to help as many people as she can by being there for them and doing whatever she can to cheer them up. She often visits lonely children to play with them and put smiles on their faces. ' Appearance:' She does bear a resemblance to Sally (often leading to the two of them getting confused with one another, much to Sally's chagrin) but her eyes are blue instead of green and she wears baby blue overalls over a yellow shirt instead of a pink nightgown. She also has a gap in her teeth. She is covered in cuts, bruises and the odd cigarette burn from her foster parent's abuse and she has blood coming from her head and flowing down her body from her head smashing on a rock after falling down the cliff. ' Personality and character traits:' Callie is kind, friendly, cheerful and usually positively bursting with energy and happiness. Being a ghost, she can never get tired and literally is always in the mood for playing. She almost always has a positive attitude on things despite her horrific past and could feel absolutely miserable but still put on a smile to make someone else feel better. Despite being 8 years old she acts about 5 years younger do to her developmental disabilities and the abuse by her previous guardians. Her mental abilities are weird in that she's capable of understanding complex things but she still talks in baby talk and has trouble spelling her own name (She often spells it "Kally"). Callie can be very easily distracted at times and forget what she is doing. Callie is very ignorant about most things due to her upbringing which is why she's homeschooled by Looky. Being very ignorant, she always asks a million questions about absolutely everything, especially about stuff that may or may not matter and about stuff she does not understand. Callie is also EXTREMLEY clingy, and will stick like glue onto anyone who gives her attention for five minutes. She has trouble functioning by herself and gets very scared and sad when she's alone for too long. She loves to play with other children and becomes extremely excited when someone wants to be her friend and play with her. She always tries to mean well and can feel really down when she does the wrong thing. Despite her sweetness and overall positive attitude, she can be bratty and whiny at times especially if someone offers her veggies or if no one pays attention to her. Likes: Splendor Man and the happypasta gang, bright colors, Charlie, stuffed animals in general, dolls, plants, toys, drawing and coloring, playing dress up with Trender Man, picture books, making people happy, tea parties, Power Rangers, helping people, playing video games with BEN, snuggles, spending time with the creepypasta kids, eating lots and lots of sweets, positivity, unicorns, getting home schooled by Looky, cartoons, when Jane the killer babysits her, cuddling on the couch with Puppy, making friends. Dislikes/fears: Most of the non child creepypasta characters (but ESPECIALLY Laughing Jack and Sexual Offender Man), literally any kind of negativity whatsoever, books without pictures, when her toys break or her stuffed animals rip, when people make fun of her for not acting/speaking her age, memories of her past, too loud sounds, the idea of hurting or killing people, when people say no to playing with her, spiders, anything potentially triggering, when Splendy or his proxies are too busy to spend time with her, vegetables, clowns (she's always had a phobia of them), being separated from Charlie for even a minute, people not being happy. Strengths and weaknesses: Being a ghost, she has no physical body (so she can turn invisible, phase through any solid objects and is incapable of being physically harmed in any way, shape or form whatsoever). If she concentrates hard enough she can make her self semi corporeal. In this state she's capable of doing things like eating, drinking and sleeping but otherwise it's the same as her regular form. She's vulnerable to everything ghosts are vulnerable to, i.e. exorcisms and such. While she can get more intelligent she can never get any more mature than the age she died at and since at 8 years old she was developmentally behind and acted like a toddler she's always going to think and act like that. Relationships with other characters both Happypasta and Creepypasta: Adoptive family that she lives with: Splendor Man (father figure), Carnival, Spring, Looky (all brother figures)and Puppy (family pet). Adoptive family she doesn't live with: Jane the killer and her girlfriend Mary (mother figures), Lazari, Lulu and Lacy Morgan (all sister figures), Trender Man and Tender Man (both uncle figures). Friends/acquaintances: Sally Williams, the Puppeteer, BEN, Jason the Toymaker, all the children she finds and plays with. Enemies/people she fears and/or dislikes: Slender Man and his proxies, Sexual Offender Man, Laughing Jack, Jeff the killer, Clockwork, Eyeless Jack, Mr. Widemouth. Quotes: "Me wan pway!" (Translation: "I want to play!") "Mr. D fwiends with Chawlie!" (Translation: "Mr. D is friends with Charlie", often said whenever she's talking to Sally and her teddy bear Mr. D.) "We wuves you Dada!" (Translation: "We love you dad." The "we" is her and Charlie and "dada" is Splendy.) "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ME WANS WEAL FOODS!"(Translation: "No! I want real food!" Said whenever she is offered vegetables by anyone) Other random facts: -Splendy forbids any of the creepypasta gang from mentioning they kill people to Callie. Slendy, LJ and Offender Man did it anyway and Splendy was royally pissed. -She will share every single one of her toys except Charlie. Charlie was given to her by a kind person at the foster home and was the first gift she remembers getting thus the lil' chicken has sentimental value to her. -She has 3 whole shelves in her room filled to the brim with plushies, toys and stuffed animals given to her by Splendor Man, his proxies, Jane and Mary, Lulu, Jason and the Puppeteer. -She almost always has nightmares so she despises sleeping alone. If she decides to sleep at all, that is. -She loves the way twinkling lights look and could literally just sit there staring at them for hours. -She calls Jane "mommy" and Mary "mama". -She loves drawing and will draw on any available surface be it paper, masks, the walls of Splendor Man's mansion or people's faces. Credits: Splendy to Neil Cicierega. Carnival, Looky, Puppy and Spring to ServiceDroneNeeNee. Jane and Mary to Mr.AngryDog. Sally Williams to Kiki-Hyuga. Trender Man to I Lack Tact. Tender Man to Isaribi123. Lazari and Lulu to Chibi Works. Lacy Morgan to Jade1216. Puppeteer to BleedingHeartworks. BEN to Alex Hall. Slendy to Victor Surge. Offender Man to Arcanineryu. Laughing Jack to SnuffBomb. Jason the Toymaker to Kristantyl. Jeff to Sesseur. Eyeless Jack to Azelf5000. Mr. Widemouth to PerfectCircle35. Clockwork to Luciiid. Category:Female Characters Category:Happy, Awesome, Parody of a scary character